Only You (Traitor)
Only You (Traitor) is the eleventh single by Shaloma Muzik artist, Tha Real U. It was released on February 1st, 2014 on both Soundcloud and Mobile website, Swag City. It is the eight single by Shaloma Muzik (the seventh by Tha Real U) to obtain more than 100 downloads on Soundcloud, this being the Soundcloud download limit for regular users. The song acts as a follow up to one of Real U's previous releases, November 28 Girl. Not to be confused with November 12 Boy, November 28 Girl deals with the topic of friendship and earnest romance between Real U and an unidentified female. It is the first Shaloma Muzik releases to be composed by American producer, Jairtheshaddow, and has obtained notable praise from the public. Style Classified as an upbeat Hip Hop song, 'Only You (Traitor)' is a cross between upbeat romance, love and nostalgia. It contains a sampled chorus by a female vocalist, two sixteen bar verses and concludes with a voice note sampled at the end. Real U's lyrical approach to the song varies from his previous releases. It is seem as his strongest commericial-sounding record, from a generally conscious approach. He uses a combination of English and Afrikaans, with the inclusion of Sotho and Xhosa words, thus making it the first multilingual release by Tha Real U. Lyrics Hook Forever in my mind Only you The pieces in my eye Go away with you Forever in my mind Only you The pieces in my eye Run away with you (It’s Real...) 1 Ek kyk uit by die venster Thinking about you my meisie Hoop jy luister Your spitefulness won’t faze me Even though I faced her When I told her About these heavy rocks on my shoulder And how hard it is for a teenager to grow older You done me wrong Ain’t nothing worse than such scorn Up late thinking about the girl I lust for deeper than porn You know the stuff that I despise, but in your eyes Those stuff you would really love to try Even though I cry To you the truth was nothing less Than just a fabricated lie You couldn’t care less about Jesus Even if I were to die When back to everything I oppose I don’t even know why Like if I despise Obama You would be his biggest fan And if I dislike chicken You wouldn’t even give a damn You’d much rather give them breast A test, on someone else’s chest I never even wanted sex But I guess in life that’s all we should aim to get I want commitment A relationship in which we both can grow Just give me your sorrow Because girl you never know I might be someone else’s tomorrow (Is soe... yeah, you did was wrong girl) Hook Forever in my mind Only you The pieces in my eye Go away with you Forever in my mind Only you The pieces in my eye Run away with you (uh...) 2 Nou wat moet ek maak As jy sikke dinge veroorsaak Ek kyk net ront en bekyk Al die dinge wat jy soe lekka beryk Net soes ‘n T-bone steak, is die bloed in my al uit Alles vir jou maar jy’s fake What a big mistake if we date As iemand nou nou vir jou rape Sal ek bly wees in tyssentyd Cause girl you treated me like an ape So like Chess... I checkmate I guess it wasn’t our fate I had too much on my plate Time to dish out our I’ll be late For a future in which you cannot participate I ain’t tweeting you no more I ain’t BBMing you at all To tell the truth I’d much rather love it If you got stolen like a bottle of alcohol It used to be kea go rata Ndiyakuthanda But now listen wena I must rather love it if you hamba Uxolo Impilo! Go back to school yoh Ndiyeke Net vir jou sal ek soe se I don’t have time to play with pupils I’m too busy tryna help better people Overcome all this evil so that unlike you They won’t burn out like cheap diesel Hook Forever in my mind Only you The pieces in my eye Go away with you Forever in my mind Only you The pieces in my eye Run away with you Outro See Also * November 28 Girl References